The orderly display of magazines in stacks on counters is made difficult if the magazine has a slick cover and is quite thick at the magazine's spine and bulges between the lateral edges, because the magazines, under the conditions noted and when stacked, tend to slide on each other, and maintaining the magazines in an orderly, arranged stack becomes quite difficult.
The depositing of a stack of magazines in a rectangular bin that encloses the four edges and corners of the periphery of the magazine stack in undesirable, as the bin tends to hide the magazine from a proper display that would attract the attention of prospective purchasers, and it also becomes difficult to extricate lower units of the stack of magazines from such a bin.